


10-Foot Pole

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also Dante Ramon is a dick, Cisco has Self-Respect, F/M, He's Trying Okay!?, Really Really He Does, Totally Lisa's Idea, You Know It Went Down Like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco knew he wasn't that lucky.</p><p>Lisa knew he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10-Foot Pole

**Author's Note:**

> So bisexualmelindatores and I agreed before 1x16 aired that we would both write and read fanfics in which picking up Cisco in the bar was Lisa’s idea. Here’s what I came up with.

“I love it,” Lisa Snart cooed, stroking her fingers over her new gun.

“Your approval means so much to me,” Cisco muttered. He hated seeing it in her hands. Even though she’d suggested it - “something pretty and toxic, like me,” and damn, truer words - it was still his, like any thing that he made. He despised that his creations were being put to villainous use.

But there was Dante, still fastened to the end of the table. No matter how much Cisco hated him right now, he was still his brother. Cisco could put up with just about anything as long as they both got out of this alive.

And, well, hell. If he couldn’t apply his brain and cook up something later that would fight a gold gun, he really didn’t deserve to be the guy who made the toys.

She giggled, tossing her hair. She had been so cute in the bar. Even with the tragic wig. He’d had charitable thoughts about maybe she’d had cancer, maybe she was trying out a new look, maybe it was a bet, whatever. She’d been hot, and interested in him.

But of course she wasn’t.

"You really are that lucky, you know," she murmured.

He slid her a sideways look, wondering if she read minds or he was actually way worse at poker than he thought he was.

"Lenny was just going to send you a Snapchat with your brother tied up. It was my idea to pick you up at the bar. So much more fun that way."

"So you get off on screwing with people’s heads?"

She stretched out one leg, resting her ankle on his knees. He had to remind himself to breathe, and was totally disgusted with himself. “Don’t put yourself down, baby. You cover it up with those silly t-shirts and those baggy hoodies, but I’ve got sharp eyes. You’re delicious.”

He felt his cheeks go hot. She was messing with him, he repeated to himself. She knew how intoxicating it was to think somebody, anybody, was interested in him, and she was just messing with him again.

"I like my t-shirts. And my hoodies." He pushed her leg off his knees. "And what do you want, a prize?"

"I got my prize." She looked him up and down. "Not as much of it as I wanted, I admit, but I’ve got time before we hit the casino."

He sneered. “Heard the one about the ten-foot pole?”

She touched her tongue to her top lip, grinning around it. “Promises, promises.”

"I’ll be clearer. You’re hot, but I don’t fuck evil." A fact which his dick was really mourning right now.

“Oh, Cisco.” She leaned over and dragged her thumb along his bottom lip. “An ultimatum like that could turn a girl good.”

Her eyes were gorgeous, he’d noticed that in the bar. Some mix of blue and green and grey that resulted in a color that wasn’t any of those, and when she smiled they were hypnotic, and yeah, she knew it.

She wasn’t smiling now, but those eyes had a spark of heat in them, and it didn’t, somehow, look manufactured.

Dante cleared his throat. “Um. Right here.”

Lisa turned her head a precise ninety degrees and glared. “Do you mind? We’re having a moment.”

"Really not," Cisco said. _Sort of are._

She let out a disgusted sigh. “If you’re going to be like that.” She got up and grabbed a length of cord off a side table. “I was hoping to use this another way, but - ” She tied him efficiently and tightly to the leg of the table opposite Dante and sauntered off.

Cisco pretended he wasn’t looking at her butt while she did. He was pretty sure nobody in the room was fooled.

"You’re welcome," Dante said.

"For nothing as usual?"

"For saving your stupid, horny ass."

Cisco laughed outright. “You’re just mad because she treated you like a bug on her windshield.”

Dante’s sour face proved that point. He said, “A _puta_ like that would chew you up and spit you out.”

"I didn’t need you to tell me that," Cisco said, and caught himself wondering if she’d been telling the truth about turning a girl good.

FINIS


End file.
